


Twinkle Twinkle Little Saw

by NekoFemaleLen



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoFemaleLen/pseuds/NekoFemaleLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone went to a public bar to celebrate Kirishima's birthday everyone got drunk, the day after everyone wake up and don't remember what happened after that, what will happen when they realize that they're part of a "game"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flashback

**_~Yokozawa Flashback POV ~_ **

 

 

_It was Kirishima-sans birthday, We were throwing him a little bar party at a public bar, Me and Takano invited; Ritsu, Kisa, Kisa's lover.. what's his name? Yukina, Nowaki, Hiroki, Shinobu, Miyagi, Chiaki, Hatori, Yuu, Ijuuin, Akihiko, Misaki, Aikawa, Isaka, Mino, Asashina, and Mutou, We waited until he showed up, I asked him who was taking care of Hiyori, He said that she was staying with a friend, We all drank so much we went crazy, I woke up, and looked around, I was in a dark room, It kinda looked like a warehouse,_

 

_"Where am I? "_


	2. Ritsu's POV

~Ritsu's POV~

I slowly opened my eyes, I sat up I wasn't in my apartment or anywhere, I was on a cold hard floor, I sat up, It looked like I was in a dark gray room, Like a warehouse kinda, The walls were painted gray and so was the floor. I looked around and there was a big metal wall blocking my view ahead of me. I immediately noticed that there were no windows, Did I get kidnapped?! I started panicking, What was in front of that thin wall? Suddenly I heard a door opening. I snapped my head to the door, was that my kidnapper? ! What I saw terrified me, 

It was a rabbit with a little wand, It was all bloody and missing an eyeball, Bleeding from where it's eye socket was sopposed to be, It was riding a tricycle, It was coming toward me. 

"What the fuck is this?! Is this some stupid prank?!" I yelled to the rabbit it just stared at me

"Why of course not Ritsu" It replied coming closer to me 

I jumped and backed away from it was this some possessed doll or something?!

"Ritsu, I know you, But you may not know me" it continued, It had a very high squeaky voice. "Ritsu, I've seen that you reject your boss that you love him but you actually do and never let him touch you, and with your fiance you let her hug you and cling onto your arm Ritsu, Now Ritsu, who do love more, An? Or Takano? Who will you pick to live? Choice is yours Ritsu" With that the metal wall slowly rose and it revealed a glass wall with An and Takano with barbed wire nooses on them standing on a platform.

"Now choose Ritsu, Who will live An or Takano? You have 60 seconds, if you don't pick anyone they'll both die, so will you" The bleeding rabbit rode off and went through the door again and it slowly shut close. I didn't realize that I started crying until I felt hot liquid spilling on my cheeks, A timer started going off.

 

60

I don't know!   
They were both crying and screaming trying to wriggle free of the nooses grasp!

 

59

This was too painful to watch!

 

58

Before I knew it I started crying harder

 

57

I would never pick An! She was my childhood friend!

 

56 

She was going to be my future wife but I always saw her as a sister 

 

55 

I wouldn't pick Takano either,

 

54

I love him too much, I would never even think of picking him

 

53

I can't pick any of them!

 

52

But if I don't pick we'd all die

 

51

...

50

...

49

...

48

...

47

...

46

....

45

If I don't pick any of them we'd all die... Together....

44

43

42

41

40

39 

38

No Ritsu! Don't think suicidal thoughts! It'd be pointless if everyone died!

37

36

35

34

33

32

31

30

I was sobbing so hard, I had to pick one of them!

29

...

28

...

27

...

26

....

25

....

22

...

23

....

22  
....

21  
....  
20  
...  
19

THINK RITSU! YOU'D RATHER HAVE ONE DIE THAN BOTH OF THEM!  
18

THAT STUPID RABBIT IS DOING IT ON PURPOUSE!   
17

HES MESSING WITH YOUR BRAIN  
16

THINK!  
15

THINK! THINK! THINK! THINK! THINK!  
14

CHOOSE SOMEONE!!!  
13

COME ON RITSU !!!  
12   
.....  
11  
....  
10  
...  
9  
..  
8  
I started sobbing harder I looked up to face both of them they were both giving me sad smiles with tears in their eyes saying "It's ok Ritsu"  
7  
..  
6  
...  
5  
I walked over to the two levers one was for Takano, the other one was for An...  
4  
I looked up at them and they both had their eyes wide with fear and tears streaming down.  
3  
"I'm so sorry " I'm so sorry!" I'm so sorry!!"I'm so sorry!!!! "IM SO SORRY!!" I screamed with hot tears crashing on my face  
2  
" IM SO SORRY AN!!!! IM SO SORRY!!!!! IM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!" I screamed crying even harder  
1  
I looked up at An she was sobbing too, Smiling at me "It's ok Ritsu" she said, I pulled the lever...

0

I heard some chains smacking against the glass, Takano was free from the noose it dropped him to the platform and smacked against the glass. I looked over at An, she was crying and giving me a sad smile, it immediately turned into a look of horror as a noise of curling chains rang around the room. It happened so fast. She was so quickly pulled up with the wire around her neck, she tried to pull it off her hands clawing the wire, but her hands moved slower with each second until her hands completely stopped and her hands fell to her side.

I killed her... I killed her.... I killed her..... I killed her.... I killed her.......... I killed her.............. I killed her................... I killed her....... I.......K....illed....her.... 

I heard a door opening and footsteps running towards me, I started to uncontrollably sob, sob, sob, and sob, I didn't realize anyone's presence until I felt someone grab me and pull me into a warm soft embrace, I didn't bother looking up to know who it was, I sobbed onto his shoulder while Takano started patting my head, I looked up facing him, He looked a little teary eyed.

"Where are we?!" I yelled sobbing harder   
"I don't know Ritsu, Don't worry I'll protect you from all the danger in this hell"   
I kept sobbing onto his shoulder, protect me, That'd probably mean he'd end up like An... I kept sobbing and my eyes slowly shut close, I fell asleep.


	3. Hiroki's POV

~Hiroki's POV~

I slowly opened my eyes, At first I couldn't see anything, Everything looked black, it was really weird. As a few minutes passed my vision adjusted to the darkness of the room. I looked around immediately a sharp pain came crashing into the back of my head. What the hell? "Nowaki?!" No answer, where was I? I looked around and i felt another sharp pain. I tried to rub the back of my head but something cold and rough was on my head and neck. 

I started panicking, I realized that I couldn't open my right eye." What the hell's going on?!" With every passing second this was getting weirder and I was getting more terrified. I heard a door slowly sliding open, I snapped my attention to it, It was a bloody rabbit, it was missing an eyeball, its eye socket waa dripping wet with fresh blood. I was officially freaked out. It was riding on a tricycle it had a tape it rode over to a mini tv and it put the tape in and rode off. I could only stare in shock.

The tv turned on and it showed the same bunny and it suddenly started speaking "Hello Hiroki, You may not know me but I know you, You bring your pride before anything. I'd like to see how you'd react if you were missing a body part. Hmph. Long story short, You have a machine that is around your head it's kinda like a Venus fly trap, you need a key to open it if you want to avoid getting your head smashed in, hint; the key is behind your eyeball, you have a scalpel and a gauze, the scalpel, well you know what it's for, the gauze is for your eye if you survive, best of luck. Not. you have 20 minutes"

The Tv shut off and left me in a dim darkness. Not soon after a timer started at the corner of the room. I started crying, "Nowaki save me" I said between chocked sobs. If I wanted to live I had to do this,

 

I looked around which was very difficult since I could only see through one eye, I found the scalpel and the gauze,

Ok, ok, so far so good it looked like it was clean same with the gauze, I slowly grabbed the scalpel and lifted it to my eye, I quickly out it back down. No. I couldn't do it. I couldn't. 

A few minutes passed after hesitation, I grabbed the white rough gauze rolled a long thick layer and ripped it off with my teeth, I couldn't believe what I was doing, I wouldn't believe I'd ever do this, first things for everything, I stuffed the whole thing in my mouth and bit it as hard as I could, I felt a metalic taste, blood. I retracted my teeth and bit again, not that hard this time, I grabbed the scalpel again and I held it to my eye, I took a deep breath and stabbed my eye.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came the blood curling scream, I writhed in pain as I felt the blood slowly spilling out I stabbed deeper hoping to feel a key "AHHHH!!!!!" I yelled as the scalpel hit something, I slowly pulled out the scalpel and I felt something sliding out, I screamed even harder in pain as I realized that the the thing that slid out wasn't the key. It was my eye. I screamed the hardest I could and started crying as it slid off of the scalpel and into the floor, I felt around where my eye was I felt an empty hole and a lot of warm liquid oozing out of the hole  
I dug a little deeper into it and felt a rigged object I yelped as I pulled it out and It was the key, I looked up at the timer and I had 3 minutes left.

I looked at the organ on the floor. It was a light brown but had no life in it, I looked at it in a disgusting way trying not to barf, it looked like it was crying. I grabbed the gauze and wrapped it around my head to cover the empty eye socket. I looked up at the timer again. 1 minute. I grabbed the key and insert it into the key hole. The machine came apart. The same door opened again and came out the rabbit.

"Congratulations Hiroki, you survived the first test. There's many more for you. By passing this trap you proved that   
You are a very strong person, the rest of your tests will be more painful. Trust me, You'll probably won't survive if it took you that long to get your key, Hiroki. " 

Man, I hated how that stupid rabbit said my name in that high pitched voice. I heard the door behind me open I scrambled to my feet and ran out the door, when I turned I saw the rabbit picking up my eye and putting it in it's basket in the front of the tricycle and rode back to the small door and it slowly slid shut. I kept running hopefully I could get out.


End file.
